Vladimir Orlov
Vladimir Orlov is a stuntman who worked as stunt double for actor Greville Henwood on the first season episode . He filmed his stunt scene under Stunt Coordinator Vince Deadrick, Jr. on Friday on Paramount Stage 9. Born in Leningrad, USSR (now Saint Petersburg, Russia), Orlov attended the Military Academy of his country. In the 1980s and 1990s, he worked as stuntman and stunt actor in several Soviet and Russian productions. In 1997, Orlov worked as assistant stunt coordinator on the action thriller Behind Enemy Lines. Film stunt work includes the thriller Stir (1997, with Daniel Roebuck and Tony Todd), the science fiction film Mars (1997, coordinated by Scott Leva), the science fiction sequel Alien: Resurrection (1997, with Ron Perlman, Winona Ryder, Brad Dourif, Raymond Cruz, Leland Orser, and Regan DuCasse), the science fiction thriller Scorpio One (1998, with John Cade, Michael J. Sarna, and Spice Williams-Crosby), the adventure The Mask of Zorro (1998), the science fiction film Soldier (1998), the war drama The Thin Red Line (1998), the fantasy film The 13th Warrior (1999), the war drama Ride with the Devil (1999), the action film Intrepid (2000, directed by John Putch), the animated comedy The Adventures of Rocky & Bullwinkle (2000, with Jason Alexander), the action film Militia (2000, coordinated by Warren A. Stevens), the action film Rangers (2000), the science fiction thriller The One (2001), and the thriller Swordfish (2001). For Swordfish, Orlov was among the stunt cast nominated for a Taurus World Stunt Award in the category Best Specialty Stunt in 2002, along with Darrin Prescott, Jimmy Hart, Chris Palermo, Ben Bray, Jay Caputo, Tim Rigby, and Frank Lloyd. The following years, he worked as action director, second unit director, and stunt coordinator on Russian projects such as the television series Russkie v Gorode Angelov (2003), the war drama Köshpendiler (2005), the fantasy film Volkodav iz roda Serykh Psov (2006), the science fiction thriller Paragraf 78 (2007), the action thriller Kod apokalipsisa (2007), the documentary series Bullrun II (2009), the science fiction thriller Zapreshchyonnaya realnost (2009), the drama Dom Solstsa (2010), the war drama 5 Days of War (2011), the comedy Mamy (2012), the comedy Tot eshchyo Karloson! (2012), the comedy Muzhchina s garantiey (2012), the crime drama Officer Down (2013), and the comedy Chto tvoryat muzhchiny! (2013). Orlov earned four Taurus World Stunt Award nominations in the category Best Action in a Foreign Film in 2007 for Köshpendiler, 2008 for Paragraf 78 and Kod apokalipsisa, and won the award in 2010 for Zapreshchyonnaya realnost. He previously earned an award for Best Short Film at the MNoscow International Stunt Festival in 2000 and an MTV Movie Award in the category Best Fight in 2004. Further stunt work includes the fantasy film The Scorpion King (2002, with Dwayne Johnson), the war drama Windtalkers (2002), the crime thriller The Italian Job (2003), the fantasy film Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003), the adventures Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World (2003) and Hidalgo (2004), the science fiction remake War of the Worlds (2005), the action drama Domino (2005, coordinated by Chuck Picerni, Jr.), the drama The Good German (2006), the fantasy film Beowulf (2007), the action thriller Salt (2010), the thriller Takers (2010), the crime drama The Tourist (2010), the comedy InAPPropriate Comedy (2013, with Kevin Grevioux, Lauren Mary Kim, Bobby C. King, Tom McComas, and Allen Robinson), the Western The Lone Ranger (2013), and the television thriller Nightmare Wedding (2016, with Peipei Yuan) as well as the television series Seven Days (1998, with Norman Lloyd, Bridget Ann White, Alan Scarfe, Jerome Butler, Carl Ciarfalio, Thomas Knickerbocker, Jordan Lund, L. Sidney, Anthony Sears, Andy Gill, Mike Massa, Jimmy N. Roberts, Scott Workman, and Michael Owen), My Own Worst Enemy (2008, with Christian Slater, Mädchen Amick, Alfre Woodard, James Cromwell, Tim Kelleher, Louis Giambalvo, and Jimmy Ortega and coordinated by Ian Quinn), Victorious (2011, coordinated by Vince Deadrick, Jr.), Banshee (2013, with Ben Cross, Jeff Chase, Joey Box, and Anthony Molinari), Wet Hot American Summer: First Day of Camp (2015, with Chris Pine and Kevin Foster), and Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (2016, with William Sadler and Mark Aaron Wagner and coordinated by Tanner Gill). More recently, Orlov performed stunts in episodes of Westworld (2016, coordinated by Mike Watson), Scorpion (2017, with Paul K. Daniel and Hugh Aodh O'Brien and coordinated by Henry Kingi, Jr.), and Magnum P.I. (2019), the short action comedy The Most Interesting Man in Show Business (2016, with PeiPei Yuan, Theo Kypri, and Webster Whinery, Jr.), the comedy Smartass (2017, with D.C. Douglas and Robert Towers and coordinated by Theo Kypri), the crime drama Proud Mary (2018, with Billy Brown, Neal McDonough, Daniel Arrias, Peter Epstein, Cheryl Lewis, Tara Macken, and Justin Riemer), and the superhero sequel Ant-Man and the Wasp (2018, with Stan Lee, Zachary Culbertson, Henry Kingi, Sr., Denney Pierce, and James D. Weston II). He also worked as stunt coordinator on the science fiction drama Ikariya (2019). External links * * Vladimir Orlov at iStunt.com * Vladimir Orlov at Paragraph78.ru * Vladimir Orlov channel at YouTube.com * Vladimir Orlov at the [http://banshee.wikia.com Banshee wiki] Category:Stunt performers Category:ENT performers Category:Performers